Dirty Little Secret: Returning to South Park
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: Five years later, Katie's father-like figure decides to move to South Park and take her with him. Since the FBI were done with observing Katie and Aiden, they were allowed to go. She meets her friends again but she doesnt remember them, as they don't remember her. Full sum inside! Sequel to Dirty Little Secret. (I just couldn't wait until I posted this xD)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Five years later, Katie's father-like figure decides to move to South Park and take her with him. Since the FBI were done with observing Katie and Aiden, they were allowed to go. She meets her friends again but she doesnt remember them, as they don't remember her. Her friends start gaining their memories of her and try to get her to remember. Kyle still loves her so, being single for all those years even through he forgot about her. The only problem is, she has a fiancé. What can they do to make her remember again? And who is this strange organisation after Katie?

Me: I have come back with the sequel, people!

()

_Katie's POV_

I quietly sat in my room, watching the T.V. I hummed softly. Then, the channel changed. I laughed softly as it turned to a Sarah Jane Adventures episode.

"Aiden," I giggled. I didn't mind. In fact, I quite liked the Sarah Jane Adventures. These were old episodes. "Well, Aiden, thank you for that." I smiled. It was a bit childish for someone my age, yes, but I didn't really care. A knock came at my door. I walked over and opened it. One of the scientists that has been studying me ever since I was a baby walked in. He smiled softly.

"It's time, darling." He said gently. I nodded.

"Okay, Wilson." I got up, smiling back at the kind man. Wilson was a lot like a father to me ever since my real dad died three years ago. Mom died a few months before him. She just suddenly wouldn't wake up. I was upset for weeks but it wasn't as bad as Dad. He killed himself a while after she died and Wilson has been like a Father to me.

"Just a few more days and they won't need to observe you two anymore. I have good news after today's examination." Wilson smiled. I clasped my hands.

"Great! I'm excited!" I smiled brightly as we headed out and down the corridors.

"Hi, Katie. Looking as lovely as ever!" One of the women complimented me.

"Thank you, Milly." I nodded at her. We finally reached the room and I sat in the chair, remembering the drill.

"Can you hear me, Katie?"

"Loud and clear." I said loudly. There was some shuffling.

"There's a chunk of glass on the other side of the wall. Think you can get Aiden to break it?"

"Sure. Aiden," I called. "You know what to do." Then, I could see what Aiden could see. He my past the wall and there was a table with a square of glass on it. "That glass over there, Aiden. Break it." The glass shattered and Aiden pulled back.

"Great, Katie. Now, can you move the table?"

I nodded and Aiden went ahead, flipping the table. I could mentally hear Pewdiepie scream 'TABLE FLIP!'

"Now, we're going to send Miss Dalila into the other room. She knows what's going on and she volunteered. Can you try and control her?"

"Aiden, be careful." I mumbled. Aiden quickly went to work, taking over the woman's mind and making her walk around the room.

"Okay, good. Aiden, you can stop now."

"Aiden, please stop." I said. Aiden made the lady do weird things and he continued. "A-Aiden, please, that's enough." The door opened and he made the lady walk out. "W-wait, Aiden! H-hang on!" I stood up quickly. "You're going to far... it hurts!" I gripped my head. "AIDEN!"

"Katie!" I heard Wilson cry out and as soon as I blinked, the pain started to fade.. I wiped beneath my nose, looking at the blood now on my hand. Wilson wiped away the rest from my face. "Darling, are you all right?" I nodded.

"Yeah, Wilson." I sighed softly. "I know Aiden didn't mean it. Just take me to Jay." I begged softly. Wilson nodded and helped me out of the room. We walked down the light-coloured halls. I bit my lip gently as Wilson knocked on a door.

"Come in," I heard Jay's voice. I grasped the doorknob and opened the door. "Katie!" I was enveloped into a hug. I gripped his shirt tightly before pulling back far enough to look into his green eyes.

"Jay..." I kissed his cheek gently.

"Katie, are you alright? Was it one of the examinations going wrong?" Jay asked, his brown hair falling into his eyes.

"Yeah. I'm fine, don't worry." I let out a quiet sigh. "How's work going?"

"Great! I have the day off today." Jay smiled, running a hand through my hair.

"Darling, I still have to tell you the good news!" Wilson grinned. "Since in a few days, we'll no longer need to study Aiden and you. You'll be free to go!"

"Really?" I felt my happiness lift.

"It gets better." Wilson handed me some documents.

"What's this?" I tilted my head.

"I'm adopting you."

"Wilson! This is great!" I hugged the man tightly. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem, Darling. Also, we will be moving next week to a small town called South Park. To confirm it, tell me. Do you want to go?"

"Of course! Jay," I turned to my fiancé. "You could come along!" Jay chuckled.

"Sweetie, I have to work. But in a few months, I'll come to live with you." He placed a kiss on my lips. I nodded, turning to Wilson happily.

"This is amazing!"

()

Me: Bonjour! Miss me? :3


	2. Chapter 2

_No one's POV_

"We're here, darling."

Katie opened her eyes, letting out a yawn.

"Alright, Dad." She got out of the car, stretching. The day before, the FBI had placed their items in the household they bought so there wasn't much to do. Katie played with her blue fringe covering the majority of the right side of her face before adjusting her blue-purple beret.

"Well, this place is nice." Wilson smiled. Katie nodded in agreement.

"Yeah."

"Hey!"

Katie looked to her side to see a tall man walking over, along with a younger male.

"You're our new neighbours, huh?" The older one said. He was handsome, Katie couldn't deny. He had curly red hair under a green ushanka. He had green eyes and wore an orange jacket and brown trousers. The younger guy had short black hair and green eyes. He wore a blue parka and brown trousers. The older guy held out his hand.

"Y-yes. I'm Katie. Katie Musa and this is my father, Wilson." She shook his hand. "Have we... met before?"

"I don't think so. You do look familiar." The man said. "I'm Kyle Broflovski. This is my little brother, Ike." He gestured to the smaller boy. He waved.

"Hey, Katie. Nice to meet you." Ike smiled. "Welcome to the neighbourhood!"

"Thank you, Ike." Katie laughed softly. "It's a pleasure to meet you both. I suppose I'll be seeing you around." The two boys waved at her before going back inside their house. "Lovely boys." Katie mumbled, going inside where Wilson went. She looked around the house. It was fairly large. A good place to live in. She walked up the stairs and entered the room on the far end of the left corridor. The room was already organised so she collapsed onto her bed, taking out her phone. Katie texted Jay, grinning softly.

_K: Hey. I've arrived at my new house._

_J: Awesome, babe. I hope you fit in just nicely._

_K: Aww, thanks, Jay._

_J: Well, I gotta work now. ILU x_

_K: ILU2 x_

Katie set her phone aside, humming softly. She rolled onto her side, gazing out the window, up at the sky. A sigh past through her lips.

_"This is a lovely place,"_ Katie thought. "_But I feel like I've been here before. Is it possible?"_ Katie shook her head, sitting up.

"Nah." She laughed quietly. "I gotta find a job." Katie got up and stepped out of her room. "I'm gonna try and find a job, Dad!" She called, making her way out.

"Okay, be careful!"

She walked out and headed towards the town with a skip in her step. She brushed down her knee-length brown skirt and hurried along. She glanced at all the shops, searching for at least one that said 'employees wanted'.

The time passed and Katie was unlucky. She let out an irritated sigh.

"Well, what now?" Her eyes caught sight of a coffee shop called Tweek Bros. Katie walked over and noticed an 'employees wanted' sign. She cheered and stepped inside. Katie walked over to the counter, smiling at the man behind it. "Hello, sir. I saw your sign in the window and I'd like to apply for your job." The man tapped his chin, humming. Then, he grinned.

"You're hired!"

"Huh?" Katie's face went blank as she was handed an apron.

"You can start work now!" The man said cheerily, gesturing to the storage. "My son is cleaning up in there. Why don't you help him out?" Katie didn't know what to say so she just did as she was told, going into the back.

"O-oh, jeez! GAH! Wh-whO are you!" A blond, twitching boy cried out, sweeping the floor. Katie blinked.

"I'm Katie. I've been given the job." She smiled at him. "Anything I can do?"

"I-I'm Tweek. C-coouldyou reach that bag of coffee up there? GAH!"

"Sure!" Katie nodded, looking up at the tall shelf. When Tweek's back was turned, Katie called for Aiden.

_"Aiden, help me out."_

The bag of coffee slipped from the shelf and landed in Katie's arms.

"Where do I put this?"

"J-just take it through and g-give it to my Dad!" Tweek replied. Katie walked through and handed the man the bag of coffee.

"Oh, thank you." He smiled. Katie laughed.

"No need to thank me! I'm just glad to have a job." She smiled back.

()

Me: fabulous, wasn't it? KATIE AND KYLE HAVE MET AGAIN. But they can't remember each other. Damn.


	3. Chapter 3

_Aiden's POV (who expected that? XD )_

I watched Katie as she continued to work, helping her occasionally with things she couldn't reach. I did bug her a little. She'd get a bit pissed then laugh it off. I shut the doors behind her to give her a fright. She'd jump and laugh.

"Aiden, you dickhead." She mumbled. If I could laugh, I would have done so right now. Katie soon finished working and she was heading off. I took this time to observe my surroundings. I wish Katie still had her memories. She would be glad to be here. And, of course, she wouldn't be engaged to that dickwad. I just don't like him. I prefer that red haired guy she went out with before getting her memories taken away from her.

I liked him better. Way better. I don't really trust the guy she's engaged to.

"Aiden," Katie's voice cut me off from thinking anymore. "I feel like I know this place. Odd, isn't it?" I want to tell her, really, but it's for her own good. Plus, she can't even fucking hear me. Katie continued walking until a hand grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into an alleyway. She let out a shreik and turned to her captor. She crossed her arms. "A little cliche. Bad guy, the innocent, supposedly weak girl, the alleyway, it's all too cliche, sir. You watch too many movies." Katie rolled her eyes. I would have definitely laughed if I could.

"Shut up, girl! Give me everything you got or I'll put this knife in your gut!" The man pulled out a knife, waving it threateningly at her. Katie crossed her arms, rolling her eyes. I knew she was going to annoy the man again.

"Once again, cliche!" She put her hands on her hips, shaking her head. "What are movies doing to people nowadays?"

"Shut up, you stupid girl! Now, give me your things!"

"Make me." Katie crossed her arms. The man let out an irritated sigh. Then, his eyes trailed over her form. OH HELL NO!

"Hmm, maybe I could have a little fun with you~?" He tried to sound seductive.

"Eww, no. I haven't even let my fiancé do it with me yet." Katie glared. If only she would remember soon. Then, she would realise how long she thought she was a virgin.

"C'mon, baby, he doesn't have to know." The man's eyes glazed over.

"Aiden," Katie called. "You know what to do." I quickly went to work, making the man feel cold, knocking over some trash cans, you know, that sort of stuff. The guy looked frightened, dropping his knife. I picked it up and swiped it at him.

"Holy shit, I'm outta here!" The man sprinted away. Katie laughed loudly.

"Thanks, Aiden." She giggled out softly. "I'm glad you're here." She knelt to the ground, feeling around. "Damn, when that guy pulled me, I think one of my contact lenses came out." Katie mumbled. She should know it's easier to just have her glasses. "Damn, I'll just go back to my glasses." Katie mumbled, straightening up.

I could feel her being watched so I knocked over another trash can.

"Aiden?" Katie looked around. I threw a rock up at the wall and she looked. A dark figure stared down at her before turning. "Oh no, you don't." With quick manoeuvring, Katie reached the rooftop and she ran after the cloaked stranger. "Get back here!" She cried, sprinting faster until she tackled the person to the ground. He looked like one of those superhero people. "Why were you watching me? Who the hell are you?"

"I am Mysterion. I protect the people of South Park. As I can see, you can handle yourself." The boy said with a deep voice. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Cliche, once again. Bad guys in a town, there must be a superhero. Bad guy attacks innocent girl, superhero goes to save the day. Well, not on my watch. I don't need protecting. I have someone protecting me already." Katie crossed her arms. The male chuckled, making Katie pout.

"Just remember, Mysterion will be there for anyone."

_Timeskip_

_No one's POV_

Katie felt slightly irritated when she got home. She was annoyed at the things that happened today. First, a bad guy who obviously watches too many shitey movies, then, a fucking superhero! What next, an organisation bent on taking over the world? An army of robots? Maybe an army of fricken OTTERS.

"I can't even..." Katie ran a hand through her hair as she removed her other contact lens. She put on her glasses, biting her lip. She sighed, pinching her nose. A knocking caught her attention. "Oh, what now?" Katie mumbled, walking over to the door. She opened it. There stood Kyle with five other people.

"Hey, Katie. I just wanted you to meet five of my friends." Kyle smiled. "This is Erin, Stan, Kenny, Gregory and Christophe." Kyle pointed at each person. Katie stared at Erin for a while before glancing over the others.

"I'm sorry, this is going to sound a little weird, but have I met you all before?" She asked, rubbing the back of her neck.

"You do look a leetle familiar," Christophe took a drag of his smoke before dropping it, standing on the cigarette. "Maybe we 'ave, maybe we 'aven't, 'o knows?"

"Oh, a French man?" Katie smiled. "Je suis désolé. Ça va?"

"Ça va bien, merci." Christophe smirked. Erin noticed the ring on Katie's finger.

"A married woman?" She asked. Katie shook her head.

"No, engaged. My fiancé is currently working but he'll come to live with my Dad and I in a few months." She smiled softly.

"Oh, you're engaged? Well, congratulations." Gregory held out his hand. Katie grabbed it, giving him a friendly handshake.

"Oh, you're from England? And thank you." Katie slapped her forehead. "Where are my manners? Do you wish to come in?"

"No, it's alright. We'll be heading off." Stan chuckled softly. Katie nodded.

"Alrighty! Well, it was nice meeting you!" Katie waved at them as they turned. She shut the door. Stan turned Kyle.

"She does look familiar."

"I know, right? It's weird!"

Kenny glanced back at the house, frowning softly.

()

Me: Hello, my friends! I hope you guys like this chapter. I was kind of clueless on what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

_Within the McCormick household_

Kenny lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

_"Jesus, how can't they remember her? And how can't she remember us!"_ He thought in irritation, running a hand through his blond hair. He let out a sigh._ "And, fuck. She's engaged. Her and Kyle loved each other so damned much. What happened?"_ Kenny pitied his Jewish friend.

"How do I make them remember?" He tapped his chin. Kenny had some thinking to do.

_With Katie and Wilson_

"How are you liking it here, darling?" Wilson smiled kindly.

"It's a wonderful place so far, Dad. I love it." Katie hugged Wilson tightly. Wilson chuckled, patting her head. "This is a lovely town. There are so many nice people."

"I'm glad, darling." Wilson hugged her back. Katie pulled back.

"Did Jay call when I was out?"

"Yes, he did. And he told me to tell you to start looking up things. As soon as he's here, you two will be getting everything you need for your wedding." Wilson grinned at Katie's dumbstruck face. Then it went into a slight look of discomfort.

"As long as the dress won't be short and have pink in it, I'll be fine."

Wilson burst out laughing.

_Timeskip_

Katie slipped on her apron, getting ready for work. She walked over to her desktop in her room and sorted it out before putting on a dark blue parka and and, instead of her purple-blue hat, she put on her old hat from a long time ago.

"Okay, then." She smiled gently, starting to take a step forward until a memory flashes through her head.

_"Please hold out your arm." An agent from the FBI had a syringe in his hand. Katie did as she was asked and everything went blank._

Katie shook her head.

"I-I can't remember that..." She bit her lip. "Aiden, are y-... Never mind." She walked out of her room and down the stairs. She collected her keys and exited the house, locking it behind her. "Hmm, Dad won't be back in a while. I have plenty of time. Off to work." With a skip in her step, Katie hurried off to Tweek Bros. happily.

Immediately, she started working. Taking orders, giving people's coffee and/or sweets, cleaning, chatting with Tweek.

"GAH! I need t-to clean up back here, c-can you please take the orders?" Tweek twitched. Katie nodded.

"Sure, Tweek!" She grabbed the notebook and made her way out of the storage room. Making her way to a table that consisted with three males and a female, Katie smiled brightly. "Hello! Welcome to Tweek Bros. What can I get you?"

"Oh, hey, Katie! You work here?" Katie blinked and she realised one of the guys was Stan.

"Oh, hi, Stan! Yeah. This is my third day on the job." Katie smiled brightly. "So, who are your friends?"

"This is Butters, Cartman and my girlfriend, Wendy." Stan pointed at them all.

"Nice to meet you all!"

"Pfft, just fucking take our order, bitch!" Cartman growled. Katie glared.

"Excuse me?"

"You fucking heard what I said."

"Bastard," Katie huffed, taking Butters, Wendy and Stan's orders before ignoring Cartman.

"Ai! Bitch, you didn't take my order!" Cartman exclaimed when Katie turned, walking to the counter and giving the note to Tweek's father. Still ignoring the fat boy's ranting, she went back into the storage room to speak with her twitching, blond friend.

"Ass!" She hissed angrily, running a hand through her hair. Tweek jumped, letting out a quiet scream. "Sorry, Tweek."

"Wh-what's got-ACK! Y-you so m-mad?" Tweek twitched as Katie leaned against a wall.

"Just a customer being an ass." She mumbled, crossing her arms. Humming, Tweek blinked.

"W-was i-it a g-guy AGH! Called C-Cartman?" The dishevelled male questioned, receiving a nod.

"I'm guessing you know him?" Katie raised her eyebrow. Tweek nodded.

"W-went to school w-with him."

"Damn," Katie shook her head. "I feel sorry for you, Tweek." She looked at the time before whistling low. "This is me done for the day. I'll see you tomorrow, Tweek." Katie smiled at the twitching blond before stepping out of the storage room and walking towards the door to head home.

()

Me: yyyyyeah it has been a while and I am sorry. So to apologise, I will post two chapters today!


	5. Chapter 5

Katie's POV

I saw a beautiful field of flowers that stretched out for miles. Daisies, daffodils, lilies were scattered across the beautiful scenery and the sky was a gorgeous pale pastel blue dotted with white fluffy clouds. Slowly, I began to walk through the greenery, glancing around until I came to a beautiful sakura blossom tree.

"It's so beautiful." I murmured. My voice sounded so distant and quiet as I placed the palm of my hand on the trunk. I turned and rested my back against the tree,shutting my eyes. A soft wind whispered and danced along my skin and through my hair as I enjoyed the peace.

"Katie..."

My eyes snapped open and I quickly straightened up.

"Wh-who's there?! Wilson?" Glancing around, I felt my body tense up. I couldn't see any one.

"Kaatie..."

The voice spoke up again, causing me to start to circle around the tree a few times before standing firmly.

"Where are you!" I screamed, starting to get ticked off. Something touched my head and I quickly reached up to grab whatever it was. Pulling it out of my hair, I stared at a fully-bloomed sakura blossom. I hummed softly before a person swooped down and dangled from a branch by their legs, their head right in front of mine. "Huh?!" I took a step back, staring at the person suspiciously. It was a young boy, he looked about 14 and he had black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing what seemed to be a black Slipknot shirt and blue jeans. He smiled gently at me with something in his eyes. Was it... joy?

"Katie..." He mumbled, reaching to touch my hair. He held a long black lock in his fingers before letting it go. He flipped down. Landing in a crouched position, he kept his eyes on me. The stranger straightened his back and let out a breathy laugh. "Wow... You have grown. I'm just glad I've been able to watch you bloom all these years into the beautiful woman you are today."

"What are you on about?" I tilted my head, raising my browsing question. The boy shook his head sadly.

"You can't remember me? Of course, it is because of me." He frowned sadly, hurt clearly shown on his face. I felt taken back at how sad he was.

"Who are you?" I questioned quietly. The boy chuckled.

"I've protected you for years now, Katie." He stared at me as it clicked a bit in my head. This was... Aiden?

"Aiden?" I asked, trying to get that thought through my head. He nodded, grabbing my hand. I stared down at him.

"I died... when I was so young. They knew that if they told you my other name just as I was given to you... You probably would have gone insane." Aiden tilted his head, placing his other hand on my opposite shoulder. "Please, remember me. Get it through your head!" He pleaded.

"L-let me go, Aiden." I demanded, struggling in his grasp. Aiden tightened his grip and he began to sob.

"Katie, please! Years ago! In the car!" He cried out. I froze on the spot. "The Black Veil Brides concert! Please, Katie..."

"There was... An accident..." I muttered, something flashing through my head. A memory? "A... Black Veil Brides concert. I was... going with my family. There was a drunk driver. You... You were there. You... died. Kris..." I felt my body go limp as the puzzle pieces finally snapped into place. "No... n-no!" I collapsed to my knees.

"NO! NO NO NO! BROTHER! BIG BROTHER! WHY!"

"No!" I suddenly woke up in bed, shooting up into a sitting position. I planted heavily, looking around quickly. A sob escaped my throat as I realised.

I had a twin. And he was gone. He died in front of me.

My door slammed open and Wilson ran in.

"Katie! My little flower, what happened?" He asked, hugging me tightly. I cried into his shoulder.

"How... h-how could I? I forgot him... I forgot my only brother!" I yelled, tearing up inside.

()

Me: Hope y'all liked it. By the way, Katie only realised she had a twin brother. She hasn't got her full memory.


End file.
